Orikin
The orikin race '(pronounced ''OR-eh-kin) is a custom role-playing race on RuneScape. They were created by the user Junokkra, also known as Happy Muspah. ' Homeworld The orikin were ancient beings of a dark, desolate planet named Omesa (pronounced ''o-MESS-uh). The planet itself seemingly had no known weather conditions nor is it known to have any other life besides the orikin. Omesa is significently smaller than the planet Gielinor, and lacks the wild green grass and bright blue skies. If one was to stumble upon an orikin and able to somehow to comunitcate with them toask about the home planet, they would be informed that their dark world was nothing but black deserts, tempuratures of almost freezing, colossal rocky mountains, and water of no color but grey. History of the Orikin The Beginning With the orikin being the only known living creatures on their home world, it was easy for them to control the small planet and excel at a faster pace than any other race on Gielinor. The orikin were seperated into two different castes, the Moto and the Ras. The Moto built colossal fortresses and outposts around their world, as well handled any other physical work to be done. The Moto were naturally strong and could go physically passed any human strength. The Moto weren't dumb, but they did not focus on magic. They were big in physical strength that usually came naturally to any Moto orikin. The Ras were powerful magicians and scholars, they developed the order and laws of the planet. The Ras also were extremely powereful in magicks, learning how to levitate above the ground due to their abilities to absorb runic energies naturally, though they lacked any actual physical strength. The orikin developed their own language and text, causing them to know no other ways of communication besides that. The Disaster Despite their unstoppable forces and clever tactics of life, the orikin suffered a global tragedy. Due to the position of their planet, Omesa soon found itself knocked out of orbit from a life-ending astroid. This caused the planet to hurling into a belt of space debrise. With the orikin not knowing anything of the outside world, most of them died off due to constant astroids and other rock formations ripping their planet's crust apart. Though there was a small city on Omesa, named Mothe'Abnu (Mo-thay-ab-nu). The city was a succesful safehouse as it was completely underground. Mothe'Abnu was inactive due to the lack of open space and light underneath the planet's floor. The Orikin's Way To Gielinor One ancient Ras orikin, by the name of Tenzuu, watched over the desolate city of Mothe'Abnu as survivors slowly piled in over the years. Some considered him a prophet of redemption, and referred to him as "The Face of Life". Tenzuu was one of the only orikin to wonder about outside life off his home planet. He was also the only living orikin to be working with magicks to connect Omesa to the outer space. Though with him working so hard to find ways out of the planet, Tenzuu resigned from his leadership position to focus on his task at hand. This was only to make things worse in the city, as the council and leader became corrupt and only made the lives of the remaining orikin worse. Causing them to work and become almost seemingly enslaved to what was now known as "The Council". Over the long years of torment for the orikin, Tenzuu developed a portal to hopefully bring them to another planet and out of the miserable lives. The corrupt Mothe'Abnu government became enraged at the findings of Tenzuu's work, afraid that the remaining survivors would leave with Tenzuu to an unknown place. Though Tenzuu knew this would happen, making sure He developed the portal in a place only he knew. He left clues with the ones he trusted before making his leave, not knowing if he'd be shot out into a void of nothingness or to a planet of great value. He was willing to take the risk, though. Arrival to Gielinor As soon as Tenzuu activated the portal, it sucked him in violently and he became unconscious. After waking, he arose in the new world. He somehow stumbled upon Gielinor in the second age. He explored the world alone, and unnoticed before finding an underlying cave where he rests today, attempting to find a two way connection back to his world. The word spread around Mothe'Abnu that Tenzuu escaped the wretched planet. They old title "The Face of LIfe" shifted into "The Realm Jumper". Decades passed, and soon The Realm Jumper became nothing but an old legend. Appearance Moto Orikin Moto orikin are granite grey-skinned, faceless creatures. The Moto have no eyes, no nose, no mouth, and two wholes on the side of it's head for ears. They have slits/gills that are used for speaking and making noise. They are usually shorter than the other breed of orikin, the Ras. Most Moto stand around 5-6 feet and are always stronger and stockier. They wear leathery boar hide outfits made from one of the few living creatues on Omesa, but the name is unknown. Ras Orikin Ras orikin are shadow black-skinned, very tall and lengthy beings. They weigh significantly less than the Moto and they are not physically strong at all. The Ras have three dark red, beady eyes that are aranged in a triangular formation. The Ras have two small ears for hearing and no nose or mouth, but slits/gills that are used for speaking and making noise. They are usually seen in long robes and/or sashes to help them with their magicks. Abilities Strengths *Orikin can shapeshift, but only to things that they are touching physically first, absording their "essence". Once they absord the profile of the creature/being, they are free to shapeshift into that being at any time, forever. As it is saved into their memory. This ability is known as assimilation. *Orikin can regenerate any part of their body through a process that is similar to meditation, or hibernation. This applies to all body parts besides the brain. Moto Strengths *The Moto are extremely strong, and they have a astonishing endurance. They are known to break rock with their bear fists. This makes them good at building and other physical work. *Moto orikin technically cannot see, but they all have such good hearing that soundwaves generate an almost perfect picture in their minds. This could be called "Natural Sonar". Ras Strengths *The Ras are extremely great magicians, and can learn any spell known on Gielinor. *The Ras absorb almost anything with a magical aura (Example: Runic energy on Gielinor) and store them in their bodies. The amount of energy is unknown, but they are known to have so much that they are able to levitate without a problem. These magical energies/forces still need to be channeled and charged to cast spells. *The Ras are known to be masters of shadow magicks. *The Ras have extremely great sight. Weaknesses *All orikin die from a piercing shot to the head. They do not have blood or major organs (besides their brain), so only a brain shot would be considered deadly. *Most orikin are always passive aggressive. Rare occasions do any of them intentionally pick fights. They would rather teleport/flee away than face an enemy. Moto Weaknesses *The Moto are 100% blind. *The Moto are usually slow and always rough. (Picture a bull in a china shop.) *The Moto almost always have a "just average" IQ. *It would be hard for a Moto to speak another language without practice, but it is very possible for them to speak any language. Ras Weaknesses *The Ras are not physically strong at all. They are much more frail and weak than the Moto. *The Ras have below average hearing. *It would be hard for a Ras to speak another language without practice, but it is very possible for them to speak any language. Other Information *Females lay one egg. This can only happen once per a female's life. Sometimes it does not happen at all. *The orikin egg grows and stays untouched for 365 Earth days, the egg is as hard as obsidian for protection. It will grow until it is about five feet tall and three feet wide. *Orikin hatch in full 'adult' form. There is no other stage of an Orikin. *Orikin can not die from old age. They must be killed. *Orikin do not need food or water to survive. They live off magical energies. *Orikin do not consider one another as family. The female lays her egg in the best place at the time and abandons it. Known Orikin on Gielinor *Tenzuu - played by BitBot Category:Races Category:Custom Content